She's A Perfect Mystery
by vrilius808
Summary: Its about a girl who has suffered a lot and has grown up a lot more then she has too while taking care of her adopted twin sisters. not good at summaries sorry, Rated T just in case? kk READ! HikaruXOC KaoruXOC KyouyaXOC I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS! JUST THE ONES I MADE UP


**AUTHORS NOTE: So yah new story... new at writing this.. So the main character Ani is pronounced [Ann-Ai]. Sekio [Se-Ki-oh] and Keiko [Ke-I-Ko]. Sorry its short but I'm still new to this and the next chapter will be the background of my main characters so you can understand what I'm writing a little more lol KK thanks! enjoy and review and rate you know the whole shabang!  
**

_I wonder how long we're staying here. _I wondered to myself. _this will be the twins first year in high school… maybe living in one place would be better for them… _My thoughts were cut short as a two pairs of blue eyes stare at me. "**Are you going to help us move in or are you gonna make us do all the work?**" the twins asked annoyed.

Ignoring them, I quietly looked down at the twins yelling at me. They were 5'4'' with black hair that reached the middle of their back and blue eyes. The twin on my right, Keiko, with her black hair put up in a high ponytail, turned to her twin Sekio, who had her hair down. "Well she did say it was temporary, so its not like we're unpacking everything.." Sekio looked at Keiko, "please, knowing Ani we will be unpacking everything.."

_Of course they'd carry on a conversation about me in front of me.. Oh gosh. _I inwardly sighed and massaged my temples. _I can't believe I'm their legal guardian still, with all the trouble their getting themselves and me into. _I sighed one more time and hit them both on their heads.

"**Ow**!" they both yelled in protest. Ignoring their complaints I picked up my luggage. Before walking into the apartment I looked back at the two girls still rubbing their heads. I chuckled, "what did I tell you about talking about people as if they weren't in front of you?" and with that I went inside.

~after unpacking~

"so what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Sekio asked. She was wearing black shorts that reached her knees and a white sleeveless shirt. "it's only 2 in the afternoon!"

"Lets go exploring!" Keiko, her twin, exclaimed in excitement. She was wearing the same thing as Sekio just opposite colors. White shorts and black sleeveless shirt. They exchanged a look and I knew that they were planning something. They immediately left the kitchen area where we were talking and sat on the living room floor planning. I looked at what I had planned for myself that day. It was Sunday and we had school the next day. I had planned the twins to go on a 2hr tour at the high school they'll be attending around 4; giving me time to stop by some of my restaurants and check on their progress. I briskly walked to the twins in the living room and quickly interrupted their planning. "Your plans for the day will have to end at 4. I planned for you two to take a 2hr tour of the school we'll be attending tomorrow while I check out some of the restaurants to see how their holding up. I'll be by after your tour to pick you guys up and go out to eat dinner."

They looked at each other sadly. "**ok, but can we pick where we go out to eat?**" I looked at them and they cheered. "**yay! Thanks Ani!**"

I gave them another look and whined, "can you please pick somewhere good? NO seafood!" They just gave me a mischievous look.

_Great I should just make dinner.. _I thought as I went to my room to get ready. I put on dark blue jeans, a white tank top and a white collared shirt. I grabbed my over the shoulder green bag, put in my wallet, cell phone, and laptop then left to meet the girls outside. The two girls were wearing the same thing, not bothering to change. The only thing different was the one bag that Keiko wore that held their cell phones and wallets as well. We got in the car and I told the driver where to drop the girls off.

"What school are we touring again?" Sekio asked.

"**Ouran high school**" Keiko and I said at the same time. As I dropped them off I looked at them with a piercing gaze that said NO messing around.

~Keiko's POV~

It was too bad Sekio and I couldn't go do what we planned earlier. It's alright though we can always do them later. As we were driving to the new school we were going to attend I examined Ani who was busy on her laptop. Her long silver hair that reached right past her waist was pulled back into a long loose braid. Her long legs were comfortably crossed and her exotic silver/green tinted eyes focused on the laptop screen. Ani was around 5'6'' and was really fit. She can lift twice her weight and knows all sorts of ways to hurt a person. She even taught us a few defense moves! Compared to Mine and Sekio's black hair and blue eyes you could tell we weren't related. Keiko's eyes blurred as she remembered the first time she and Sekio had first met Ani before she was adopted into their family.

~Flashback~

Sekio and I had just turned 7. Back then we were 4 feet tall and our black hair barely brushed our shoulders. An important meeting came up and my parents had to leave late at night leaving us home with the nanny. We had previously pulled a prank on her that involved a lot of paint and dropping it on her. It was during a long winter night that a girl, no taller than 4'2" with hair as white as the snow and piercing silver eyes with a tint of green in them came running into our room. Our room wasn't small but it wasn't big. My bed was on the left side of the room and Sekio's was on the right side. I looked at Sekio and we both turned to the girl.

"**Who are you?**" we both asked. "**Why are you in our room?**"

Her face was blank, and she obviously wasn't fazed that we were twins. Instead she quietly whispered to us "shhh I don't want to get in trouble from your nanny."

'you don't live here though,' Sekio said, 'so leave if you don't want to get in trouble.' I continued. Again her face was unreadable but her eyes betrayed her curiosity. It frustrated me that she wasn't scared the least bit.

"If its alright with you, I'd rather stay in a warm room than outside freezing to death-" she started saying when she suddenly put her ear to the door. "your nanny is coming." she quickly added. She just stared at us waiting for our reply. Sekio and I exchanged a look. A peculiar thing happened that night. It had seemed as though we all were able to read each others minds as I silently signaled her under my bed with a smirk and Sekio and I pretended to sleep. Being twins we've always been able to read each others minds but having that same connection with a total stranger made us even more curious. My smirk told them both that we were not done talking about this. That's when something amazing happened. For the first time someone was able to tell us apart. Us. Sekio and I. No one, not even our parents were able to tell us apart as easily as she did. After a few days of hiding in our room we had finally wanted to play our favorite game with Ani.

"**Ani come out we wanna play a game with you!**" we both yelled. We had gotten to know her pretty well after a few days. She rarely spoke, like she had too since we could communicate without words, and she rarely smiled or showed any sign of emotion.

"hmm?" she replied back.

'no one gets it right' I started 'unless we tell them the answer." Sekio continued "**But if you get it right we'll give you this~**" and with that we both pulled out a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and a grilled cheese sandwich. We saw Ani's eyes grow wide as she realized she was starving. "**hehehe~ so whaddya say?**" we asked. We knew we had her trapped. She just nodded her head not even bothering what would happen if she got it wrong. _hehe she's in for it now! I can't wait for her to lose! _I thought as I glanced at Sekio who I could tell was thinking the same thing. "**One of us is Sekio and the other is Keiko. Can you tell who is who?**" we both said confidently.

Without a second thought she pointed at me, "Your keiko" then at Seiko "and your Sekio."

All we could do was stare at her like she was an alien as she gobbled the food down. Sekio and I looked at each other with a small blush and smile and I knew we were thinking the same thing. _Someone can actually tell us apart! We are our own person!_


End file.
